


The Ties to my Heart

by Seasonal_Tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal_Tea/pseuds/Seasonal_Tea
Summary: Yuuri has found himself intrigued by the art of shibari. As he gets more and more into it, he ends up bringing materials into the apartment. Cue one Phichit Chulanont finding out. Embarrassment and maybe something more follow.





	The Ties to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a brand new pairing for me, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. This piece was originally posted in the YOI Shibari Zine.

Yuuri was screwed. So, so screwed. He knew he should have just sprung for a postal box in town for his special deliveries, but now it was too late.

He was unsure when or how he had first started to take an interest in ropes, specifically the intricate lines and knots of shibari, but it had blossomed over the last few months. At first, he was only following some well-known artists through social media, admiring the designs, but never once believing that he could accomplish the things he saw. You needed a partner, at least, and special ropes, and knowledge of knot types, and…

Regardless, his intrigue had only grown, and a little more digging into the rope art revealed that there were actually several designs one could accomplish all on their own. Yuuri began to learn about knots the same night he found that out, starting with some yarn he found at a craft store.

He didn’t want to invest in rope until he knew more. His first work was a sloppily-tied pentagram harness, twisted in all the wrong spots with poorly formed knots, but he was strangely proud of what he had managed on his own all the same. 

As time passed and he learned better knotwork and ties, he found himself looking into the more erotic side of the art. After all, it was a form of bondage, and it was hard not to find at least some mention of its uses on the forums he read. Eventually his searches lead him towards a fetish site. While many of the posts he saw were those looking for partners, there was a thread once a week where he could admire the art solo participants were creating on themselves. The thought of rendering himself temporarily helpless aroused him, swelling his cock harder than it ever had been in his life. Naturally, there was only one thing to do.

After purchasing better supplies, Yuuri put his skills to use during his masturbation sessions. A harness here, a mermaid leg tie there, and soon enough he was utilizing some form of tie while masturbating about ninety percent of the time. He knew he should be ashamed to be this kinky , but he couldn’t help but enjoy his little secret. Many a night was filled with him tied in some way, crying softly into his pillow as he came hard into his hand.

The only problem was his roommate. 

As much as he adored his best friend, there was no way Phichit could ever know about this secret. Skating, classes, his hopeless celebrity crush on Viktor Nikiforov, yes. His masturbation habits? No way. Yuuri just knew that he would be disgusted with what was going on in their shared apartment, not even 20 feet away from his bedroom. So he did the best he could to keep his secret, using ribbons for tying during the day because they laid flat and investing in an underbed lockbox for the ropes and toys he used at night. All was going well, his personal and kink lives separated neatly… until he got a text from Phichit.

Yuuri knew he had been careless lately. He had tried, oh he had tried, to go without shibari in his life. Locking away the ropes and toys, he went back to his previous routine, but it had become lackluster. Standard pornography felt lifeless, and he quickly found himself looking at images of binding displays once again. Looking was not the same as participating, however, and so he had decided that he could probably risk investing a little of his money into his hobby.

Expecting a package any day now with his first foray into rigging, he had not expected that the package would get to the apartment before he could. Unfortunately, his day had gone sideways, and he had ended up spending far more time in the skating rink than he had planned, an upcoming competition pushing him to perfect his routine. Now he was panicking, a text from his best friend sitting on his phone letting him know that he wanted to talk when Yuuri got home. 

_ I’m going back to Hasetsu in a box, I just know it. Mom, dad, I’m so, so sorry. _

His heart pounded the closer he got to the apartment, each block feeling like a death knell. Four more blocks...three...two...and now he found himself standing in front of the apartment building, trying to gather the courage to head inside and face his fate. His cheeks burned bright, Yuuri feeling the heat spread throughout his body. The longer he stood there, his anxiety building, the more ridiculous he felt. For all he knew, Phichit wanted to talk about something else entirely. There was no guarantee that he even wanted to talk about the package, right? It could be about the dishes he had left in the sink that morning. 

With a sudden burst of confidence, Yuuri stepped into the building and ran up the stairs to the second floor, quickly opening the door and entering the apartment. Before he could announce his presence, however, he noticed a large brown box sitting on the coffee table, the tape cut and the flaps sticking up. His stomach sank as he spotted the box, the tiny balloon of hope inside of him deflating at the knowledge that his friend knew. 

_ Oh shit, he knows I’m a pervert! He’s gonna kick me out and I’m going to have to live on the streets of Detroit and I’m gonna die. I’m really truly gonna die… _

As Yuuri’s thoughts spiralled, he didn’t notice Phichit step into the room, moving towards him with a slight smirk on his face. Phichit stepped closer, a foot or less away now, and waited patiently.

Yuuri looked up, still in the midst of a near panic attack, and spotted his roommate. His face blanched at the sight, and he felt like he would pass out if Phichit said anything to him. They stood at a standstill, waiting for one of them to break the fragile silence. Yuuri opened his mouth, prepared to come up with some explanation for the package he had ordered, but before he could say anything Phichit beat him there.

“So,” he began, “I, uh...noticed that a package came here for you today.”

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri practically squeaked out.

“I was rather confused at first. I had no idea you had a package coming today, let alone such a large one. And then the delivery man made a comment about how many packages they had delivered here recently. I haven’t seen any packages being delivered, and now I’m being told a whole lot of them have been delivered? I must admit, I was intrigued.” 

“I can explain!”

“Can you?” Phichit said, a wicked grin on his face that Yuuri had never seen before. “I had no idea that I was living with someone so kinky.”

Yuuri’s face blazed, and he was sure if it could get any hotter he would definitely be on fire right now. 

“I...I’m so, so sorry. I just...I was only looking at pictures at first, I swear! But then I wanted to try it and...I never should have done such a thing when living with another person though. It’s absolutely unacceptable. I would… understand if you want me to leave now,” he finished, voice timid.

“Whoa, whoa, Yuuri, calm down. It doesn’t bother me that you’re into rope bondage. I’ll admit, I had no idea what was in your package at first, and a lot of odd possibilities ran through my mind. But I did a little research since today is my day off, and well...it’s pretty damn hot.”

Yuuri’s mind blanked for a moment, trying to formulate a response and failing. He  _ wasn’t  _ hated by his friend? His friend thought shibari was sexy? Had he fallen into some odd alternate universe where his deepest fantasies were coming true? Before his mind could spiral any farther, however, he saw his friend step forward, and then he felt a pair of chapped lips on his own. 

He closed his eyes, deciding that if he had suffered a mind break, he might as well go along with it while he could. He adjusted the angle of his head so that he could better slot his lips against Phichit's, nevertheless managing to squish their noses together in the process. After a long moment they broke apart, and Yuuri kept his eyes closed for fear of shattering the dream. Feeling a hand on his own, however, he finally looked down. 

“Is this...really happening?” he asked quietly, fearfully.

Looking up now at Phichit’s face, he saw the other man was grinning.

“Hell yeah it is.”

“But...I…” he stuttered, his mind drawing a complete blank as to what the appropriate response would be.

He felt more than saw Phichit’s expression shift from goofy to concerned, 

“Yuuri, hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to have some long speech prepared. Just let yourself feel and do, okay?”

Electing to take his friend’s advice, reckless though it was in comparison to his usual approach, Yuuri stepped forward and reached out, grasping his friend’s face in his hands and leaning down, connecting their lips once more.

Unlike their first kiss, all innocence and hesitance, this one was full of heat, burning both of them from within as their lips moved against each other. Yuuri let out a soft moan, opening his mouth just enough for Phichit’s tongue to slide inside. He gasped before giving in, feeling the other man’s tongue slide against his own, battling for dominance. Sooner than he would have liked, they pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them as he gazed down at the smaller man, cheeks stained with a dark blush.

“Phichit, that was...wow.”

“Glad to help,” Phichit grinned, but with a vulnerability Yuuri had never spotted on his face before. “But,” Phichit stepped forward, placing his hand on Yuuri’s chest, “I would like to go farther. If that’s alright.”

“You mean you want to…?”

“Yes,” Phichit responded, voice husky, and Yuuri felt his cheeks somehow grow even hotter.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he would come to regret this, but the feel of Phichit grabbing his hand, firmly but with a gentleness to it, decided for him. 

“My room or yours?”

“Mine,” Yuuri whispered, afraid to state his desires loudly.

“Alright,” Phichit smiled, pecking their joined hands gently before leading them down the hallway.

As soon as the door closed behind them and Yuuri was sitting on the small bed, however, he couldn’t bring himself to look back up at his friend. The kissing in the living room had been one thing, even the agreement, but now that they were in Yuuri’s bedroom everything suddenly felt more real, his anxiety mounting bit by bit. Next to him, he felt the bed dip down slightly.

“Yuuri, it’s okay, really. If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to. I know this is moving a bit fast, and I just want you to be comfortable.”

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pushed away his worries to the furthest corners of his mind before looking once more at Phichit. 

“No, I want to, I’ve just never done this before, and I’m so afraid you won’t enjoy this.”

“I’m happy with whatever you want, Yuuri,” Phichit responded softly. 

Yuuri leaned over and pressed his lips to Phichit’s fervently, pulling back before once again attacking the other man’s mouth with relish. Leaning back onto the pillows, he pulled his friend with him so that they were laying back, Phichit resting on top of Yuuri. The lips soon moved from his mouth, instead leaving small pecks on his cheeks, forehead, and throat; a constellation of love. For his part, Yuuri laid back and let Phichit lead the way, inclining his neck to the side so that the shorter man could nip and suck at it before moving lower.

“May I remove your shirt?” 

Yuuri nodded, moving his arms up to aid Phichit in removing the clothing before it was tossed to the side, baring his chest and stomach to his friend. Attempting to cross his arms over his body, he felt them instead gently grasped and pinned above his head.

“You’re beautiful, Yuuri,” Phichit whispered reverently, continuing to lay feather-light kisses along his collarbone, pecs, and abs. 

Yuuri felt a tightness in his throat, and tears sprang to his eyes at the words. He had never thought of himself as a beautiful man, certainly--he was no Viktor Nikiforov--but the words combined with the tender ministrations helped him believe he was, at least in the moment. As he felt Phichit’s lips move lower, closer to his waistband, he gasped.

Glancing up, Phichit locked eyes with Yuuri, grinning toothily before continuing with his ministrations. 

Closing his eyes, Yuuri continuously let out small whimpers and moans as Phichit kissed and sucked marks into his lower stomach and nuzzled his nose into the skin. When he felt the top button of his jeans release, however, he reached down and stopped him.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked, confusion in his eyes.

“I want to keep going. But you need to take some clothes off too. It’s not fair I’m the only one getting naked so far,” Yuuri responded, light laughter in his voice, hoping to assure the other man he still wanted this.

Grumbling a bit, Phichit reached up to his neck and grasped his shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head and tossing it into the corner. Sitting back on his heels, he allowed Yuuri’s gaze to move over his chest and abdomen. Though he was a small man, he was lean, his long muscles sculpted through years of dancing and skating. Yuuri smiled at him shyly.

“Come here,” he said, opening his arms and unconsciously spreading his legs a bit.

Phichit quickly complied, moving forward and over Yuuri and slotting himself between the taller man’s legs. As they lay against each other, alternating between kissing and nipping each other’s necks and chests, they found themselves rutting their clothed cocks against each other, desperate for friction.

Yuuri moaned as he felt Phichit’s length hardening and grinding against his own, slowly driving him mad.

“Phichit, I…” he cut himself off, gasping as Phichit changed his angle and ground more firmly against his cock, “Please, I’m so close!”

All friction ceased as Phichit pulled away, and Yuuri nearly whined before he felt himself maneuvered onto his stomach and his pants stripped off. 

“Tell me what you want, Yuuri,” Phichit whispered as he leaned over Yuuri’s back, his hot breath ghosting past his ear. “Do you want to be tied up all pretty for me?”

“Yes, please God yes. Under the bed. There’s a box.”

The bed shifted as Phichit dismounted to peer under the bed, quickly finding an opaque plastic box which contained various lengths and colors of rope, as well as lube and toys. Selecting the items he wanted, he set the rest aside for now, laying his tools before him. Reaching forward, he ran his hands up Yuuri’s sides, enjoying the feel of the man laid out like a feast.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri felt his arms move as they were placed in the center of his back, and then the feeling of the soft hemp wrapping around his wrists. The feeling increased as Phichit carefully tied the first knot, moving his fingers beneath the wrist binding to check the tightness. He hummed to Phichit, letting him know that he was fine and it was okay to continue. As the binding progressed, Yuuri fell into a trance, seduced by the feel of the ties continuing up his lower arms, finally culminating in the middle of his biceps. He pulled against the ropes a bit, finding that Phichit had managed a perfect amount of tightness, allowing him just the slightest bit of movement so that he would not be hurt.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Phichit breathed, leaning forward to lay light kisses on Yuuri’s neck and upper back before pulling away entirely.

In his current position, Yuuri was unable to see what the smaller man was up to. He thrummed with excitement, however, as he heard the rustling of fabric and felt the bed dip at the end. The sound of a cap snapping open came next, and he adjusted himself for Phichit, spreading his knees apart wider and canting his hips upward, exposing his hole. 

A sharp intake of breath behind him told him that Phichit enjoyed what he saw. As he felt fingers on his hip, he made encouraging noises, urging him to continue with his ministrations. The first, exploratory brush against his puckered entrance made his eyes flutter shut and a small whine escape his lips.

“Please, Phichit.”

A bolder touch, and then one finger was breaching him, hole clenching slightly around the intrusion before he relaxed. The finger moved slowly, too slowly, and Yuuri pushed back against his friend, silently demanding more. He heard a slight chuckle before the finger was withdrawn, and he whined, desperately needing the touches back. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long before his friend complied with his request, pressing two fingers inside and crooking them upwards. The fingers brushed against something inside of him and Yuuri keened before coming, untouched, onto the sheets below him. 

Phichit continued to stroke further into him, rubbing the spot deep inside. He was overstimulated, and yet he craved the touch at the same time, pushing back onto the fingers as far as he could, needing more. With a sudden motion the fingers were withdrawn, and his hole fluttered around nothing before he felt the blunt head of Phichit’s cock against his entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked, voice strained a bit.

“Yes, please, I want you.”

He felt Phichit press forward, the head breaching the ring of muscles. Phichit stilled, letting Yuuri adjust to the intrusion before continuing onward, each centimeter stretching him deliciously. Soon Phichit’s hips lay flush against his ass as he was sheathed to the base inside Yuuri. He felt so wonderfully full, but he needed Phichit to move. 

Sensing his lover’s impatience, and flying dangerously close to the edge himself, he pulled out nearly to the crown before slamming back into Yuuri. 

Together, the two men set a quick pace, each rock of Phichit’s hips into Yuuri met with equal vigor by a press backwards, quietly demanding more. An adjustment of Phichit’s angle soon has Yuuri seeing stars with nearly every thrust, his flaccid cock quickly springing back to life and hanging heavy against his thighs. Another thrust punched a cry from him, and Phichit moved impossibly faster, leaning over Yuuri’s back and pressing his chest against him, chasing the feel of skin against skin. 

“I’m...close…” Phichit panted.

“M-me too!” Yuuri cried, the edge of the cliff hanging below his feet.

He felt a hand on his engorged length, stroking him in time with their thrusting, and he cried out before spilling into his friend’s hand. Behind him, Phichit slammed home and he felt the man’s member twitch inside him, filling him with a delicious warmth. His legs gave out and he collapsed forward, utterly exhausted. 

Pulling out carefully, the smaller man rolled to the side, laying next to his lover for a moment to catch his breath. As much as he wanted to fall asleep next to Yuuri, however, he knew that he needed to perform aftercare. 

With the gentlest of touches, Yuuri felt the knots of the arm tie release, each part of the rope carefully unwound and pulled through itself. His arms were massaged and checked over before being laid on either side of him, so that they could relax. He felt the bed shift once more, but before he could question where Phichit had gone he felt a warm, wet washcloth against his backside, washing away their sticky release before it could dry. As he was adjusted and the covers were pulled over him, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“Phichit?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Whatever Phichit’s response was, Yuuri did not hear it. He had already succumbed to the blissful exhaustion. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
